Nightmares
by Tellhound
Summary: AU. Set during season 4. This story can't be described so you will just have to read if you will find out what it's about. FINISHED!
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ This idea just came to me when I was listening to Silent Lucidity by Qeensryche and I just had to do this.

_**Authors note:**_ This is set sometime in season 4. Dean never remembered that he had gone to hell and Sam has been dreaming the same dream over and over again since his brother died. Sam never started drinking demon blood.

**Nightmares**

Sam was standing held against the wall by some mysterious power as he watched his brother get torn apart by some hell hounds he couldn't even see. The tears where streaming down his face as he got lose. His ran up to his brother and held him in a tight hug as he said: "No. No. Please no." His brother was dead and there wasn't anything he had been able to do. All he had been able to do was watch his brother get torn apart. The blood. God it was just so much blood. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to Bobby because he didn't want to look the older hunter in the eyes and tell him Dean was dead. Ruby was gone and he had nowhere to go. He was all alone in a world he didn't like. What was he supposed to do?

"Sam." Someone was saying his name and shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Dean. He sat up and said: "You're not real. You're not here." He had tears in his eyes said: "Go away." Dean looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and said: "It was just a dream, Sammy. It wasn't real. I'm here." Sam hugged Dean and now the tears started to roll down his face as he said: "Don't leave me; Dean. Please don't leave me."

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Just lay down and go back to sleep." Sam did as his brother said, but he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.

This time it was different. They where still in the dark room where it had happened last time, but now he wasn't against the wall. Now he actually could get to his brother. He ran and ran… but then he collided with a invincible wall. He started to hit on it and scream. He had to get to his brother. He could stop the hell hound. Suddenly Deans clothes where ripped in to pieces and blood started to flow out from his chest. Sam had failed once again to save his brother. The tears that wouldn't stop made his vision blurry and…

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked over at his brother's side and saw that his chest was moving. It had only been a dream. Good he hated those dreams. They where worse than the visions he used to get for a couple of years ago. Slowly he got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door before he turned on the light. He turned on the water and just looked at it for a couple of seconds before he splashed the face with it. HE turned of the water and looked in the mirror. Instead of seeing himself he saw his brother getting torn to pieces. He felt the anger build up in him and he made a fist of his hand and hit the mirror so it broke. He cut himself on the glass, but he didn't care. He just turned of the light and went to bed. But he didn't sleep anymore that night.

Not again. How many times had he had this dream? He had lost count after the twelfth time. He wasn't even trying anymore. He was just looking at the scene that appeared to him. The hell hounds ripping their claws in to Dean's chest. The blood. The lights go out from his brothers eyes. He just didn't have the strength anymore to try to stop it anymore. But there was one thing he never seemed to be able to not do in his dream. Cry. He was always crying."

"Sam wake up." he heard his brothers voice say. He opened his eyes and turned his head to Dean. Dean kept looking out the window, keeping his eyes on the road and said: "I'm starting to get worried about you man. Can't you please just tell me what you're dreaming of all the time?" Sam looked out the window on his side and said: "No Dean. I can't." The tears where slowly falling again. God he wished he could tell his brother, but Dean didn't remember that he died. He didn't remember hell. One morning when Sam had woken up Dean had been lying in the bed beside him. Dean had no memory from the 4 months he had been gone and Sam had never told him. Sam didn't want Dean to know what had happened and he wanted it to stay like that. Dean sighed and said: "Sam, I know you. I know that you never will get rid of those dreams unless you talk to someone." Sam didn't say anything.

Sam felt that Dean watched him so he turned around and looked at his brother and said irritated: "What?" Dean looked Sam in the eyes and said: "Dude, how long is it since you last slept?"

"I don't know. 3 days I think."

"Sam, you need to sleep."

"No Dean. I won't. I'm sick and tired of that dream. I can't take it anymore. Just leave me alone." Suddenly he felt dizzy and had to take a grip on the table to not fall. And the last thing he saw before everything went black was his worried brother walking up to him.

Not again. He thought as he saw that he was in the dark room once again. He sat down against a wall and closed his eyes. He heard his brother's scream and he opened his eyes. He just sat there watching the lifeless body, not shedding a single tear this time.

This wasn't right. He was supposed to wake up. Then why was he in the dark room? Why was he watching his brother get torn apart again? He was supposed to wake up now. He saw w the light go out from his brother's eyes again and…

No. No. No. He couldn't get out. He was trapped. He was trapped in the dream he hated. He was trapped and there was no way to get out from it. This must have been the tenth time in a row and still there was nothing he could do except for hope that he would wake up. He watched his brother die again and again. He was trapped and there was no way out.

_**Authors note:**_ So, what did you think? Should I end it like that or do you want me to continue? You choose. Review and tell me what you think?

TTH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hi everyone. This chapter got finished earlier than I thought it would be, so I decided to upload it now for you. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.

**Nightmares**

Dean woke up from his sleep when he heard Sam toss and turn in his bed. "Sam." Dean said. No answer. "Sam wake up." But Sam didn't listen. That's unusual. Sam had always woken up easy when he had nightmares and someone tried to wake him. Slowly Dean sat up and turned on the little lamp that stood on the nightstand. He looked at his brother and saw that he was sweating. He stood up and walked to his brother and felt with his hand on Sam's forehead. No fever. Then it was just a nightmare. He laid his hands on Sam's shoulders and shook him and repeated his name several times until Sam finally opened his eyes. He let go of Sam when he sat up and said: "You're not real. You're not here." Dean saw the tears in his brothers. He was going to say something, but stopped himself when he heard Sam say: "Go away." Dean looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and said: "It was just a dream, Sammy. It wasn't real. I'm here." Sam hugged Dean. Dean couldn't see the tears Sam was crying as Sam said: "Don't leave me; Dean. Please don't leave me."

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Just lay down and go back to sleep." said Dean. He watched as Sam did as he had been told. Even tough he know that his brother wasn't asleep and probably wasn't going to sleep anymore that night he laid down in his own bed, turned off the lamp and seconds later he was asleep.

Dean was driving the Impala with his sleeping brother in the passenger seat. For almost a half hour he had listened to Sam's mumble. At first it was something about a book and then about vampires. Then it had been more and more that made no sense at all. "No… I… Please…" Sam said in his sleep. Probably another nightmare. Dean sighed and said: "Sam wake up." Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean kept looking out the window, keeping his eyes on the road and said: "I'm starting to get worried about you man. Can't you please just tell me what you're dreaming of all the time?" Sam looked out the window on his side and said: "No Dean. I can't." Once again Dean was unaware of the tears that Sam was letting out. Dean sighed and said: "Sam, I know you. I know that you never will get rid of those dreams unless you talk to someone." Sam didn't say anything.

Dean looked at his brother from behind. He wanted to say something, but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers. Sam would probably just be mad and walk out from the motel room and come back hours later not letting Dean knowing where he had been. It had been like that ever since the day Dean had woken up and couldn't remember the last 6 months. That's when Sam had started to keep secrets. But that wasn't what was bugging Dean. The thing that bugged him was that Sam had almost become something he was not. On hunts he had always wondered if it really was right to kill the evil sons of bitches. Now? Now he just killed them like he didn't have a heart. For a couple of weeks ago he had almost shot a human in public. Suddenly Sam turned around and looked at Dean and said: "What?" Dean looked Sam in the eyes and said: "Dude, how long is it since you last slept?"

"I don't know. 3 days I think."

"Sam, you need to sleep."

"No Dean. I won't. I'm sick and tired of that dream. I can't take it anymore. Just leave me alone." Dean looked worried at his brother when he saw Sam take a grip on the table so he wouldn't fall. Dean walked up to him and caught him when he started to fall unconsciously to the floor.

"Sam. Sam." How long had it been? He looked at a clock and realized Sam had fainted for over 15 minutes ago. What was he supposed do to? Lay him on the bed and hope he would wake up? Take him to a hospital? God he was so confused. He wished his father where there. He had always known what to do. But John was dead. He had been dead for 3 years. Or was it 2. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what Dean was going to do with Sammy.

It must have been at least another ten minutes before Dean had carried his brother to the bed. Sam was sweating and mumbling again. It must have been the nightmare. But why wasn't Sam waking up? Dean just wanted an answer. "No, please… Please don't… Take me… No." Dean just sat on his own bed watching Sam while he tried to get his mind strait. He couldn't think about anything right now. He could call Bobby and see if he knew anything that caused this. Or he could see if he could find Cas. Castiel the angel. He hadn't believed it at first. He hadn't believed it until Cas saved Deans life just two days after his memory loss.

One hour had now gone and his brother was still unconscious. Sam had started to get a little fever to and Dean had tried to call Bobby, but the old hunter never picked up the phone. He was scared. Dean was scared of what was happening to his brother. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Sam had stopped sweating for 10 minutes ago. That wasn't god, right? Dean couldn't remember anything his dad had taught him, so he did the only thing he could. He had called after an ambulance. Had he said where they where? Had he said what was wrong? God he hated this. He hated not being able to think. He thought he was going insane. That must be it. He was going insane and all this was in his head. It had to be. It just had to.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ What did you think? Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Okay I just want to say a coupe of things before the story starts again. I got a review where someone said it the story was confusing and I agree it is. I don't know if it is going to bee so it's not confusing, but please just read and I will try not to do anymore confusing chapters. I can't promise anything though. Anyway, read, review, but mostly enjoy.

**Nightmares**

He had been there for almost 2 days now. Sam still hadn't woken up. The doctors hadn't found anything that was wrong. Not that Dean had counted on it. He had understood that it was the dream that kept Sam from waking up. What was he going to do? He had to find a way to wake up Sam. He had to talk to Bobby. But Bobby wouldn't answer the phone and Dean didn't want to drive in 4 hours to get to Bobby, but what choice did he have?

One of Metallica's song was blasting though the speakers in the Impala and for a few minutes Dean thought about something else than Sam.

Dean climbed out from the car and walked towards Bobby's house. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds the older hunter opened the door and said: "What are you doing here?" Why did he sound so angry? Dean said: "I need help. It's Sam." Bobby looked worried and said: "What's wrong? "

"I don't really know." Bobby moved away from the door and said: "Come in."

"So you're saying you want to go inside Sam's head to find out what he's dreaming about?" Bobby said to Dean. Dean nodded and said: "Yeah. Do you have any of that stuff?"

"Dream root?"

"Yeah."

"I have it, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't care Bobby. Just give it to me."

It was now or never. Either he drank it and got to know what was going on in his brother's head or he didn't drink it and moved on with his life without Sam and without knowing what kept him from waking up. It shouldn't be this hard to decide. It should have been easy. Sam was his brother so the only right thing would have been to drink it and find out what was wrong. It was the thing he normally would do without even thinking about anything else, but it seemed like something had happened during that past 6 months that made him think before he did anything. It was like he and his brother had lost each other during those six months. He looked at the thing in his cup and decided that he had to do it. And so he did. He drank the liquid and before he knew it he was asleep.

Dean was in a dark room. At first he thought he was all alone, but then in one of the corners he saw his brother. He looked scared and sad. Dean started to walk up to him when he suddenly felt a strong, white, hot pain in his chest. He screamed in pain and then everything went black.

Once again he was in the dark room. Dean looked at his brother again. What the hell had just happened? Was that what Sam had been dreaming? Why did it feel like it really had happened for real before? The pain came again and he knew no more.

Not again. He couldn't do this again. He had to talk to his brother. "Sam." He said. No response. "Sam, listen to me. You have to wake up. Sam?" Then the pain came again.

God he just wanted to get out from his brother's head. He was sick and tired of the pain. How many times had he died by now? Ten? Eleven? It didn't matter. He just had to get Sam to wake up. That was what mattered right now. He started to walk up to Sam even though he knew he wouldn't get longer than two steps before the pain came. "Sam." He said and then the pain came and interrupted. But this time Sam had at least looked at him. Maybe there still was some hope that Sam would finally hear him and wake up. Until then he just had to try.

"SAM!" he yelled looking at his brother. Sam looked up at him and said: "This is not how it should be. It's not. You should just die."

"Sam, I'm he…" the pain interrupted him.

Fuck. He was getting tired of this. "Sam, just listen to me." Dean said. Sam looked up at him and Dean said: "I'm here for real. I drank some of that dream root or whatever. I'm here for real and you have to wake up. Please Sam." And then the pain came again.

Damn. "Sam, you have to wake up." Dean said for what felt like the hundred time. Sam looked at him and said: "I can't. I couldn't save you then, so why should I wake up and…" Sam stopped himself.

"What Sam?"

"Nothing." He looked down just in time for the invincible thing to kill Dean again.

"Come on Sam. Wake up for me." Dean said. H was tired of doing this. Sam looked at him and said: "I wished I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I couldn't save you."

"Couldn't save me from what?"

"From dying." And that was the last Dean heard before the pain in his chest came again.

"Damn it Sam. I'm tired of this. Just wake up you idiot. This is just a dream." Dean almost yelled to his brother. Sam looked down on the floor and said: "Stop it Dean. This is my punishment for not saving you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes and said: "I can't keep it from you any longer."

"Keep what from me?"

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Like it? Hated it? Confusing? Just let me know. And let me know if I should finish this story, because I'm thinking of just leave it for now and maybe try to work on it again in a few months if it don't turn to never.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hello everyone. I'm finally back with a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Please don't forget to review.

**Nightmares**

No. He was so close. Dean had been so close on getting to know what Sam had kept from him except the dream. "Come on Sammy. Wake up and you can tell me then. Okay?" Sam was almost crying as he said: "No Dean. I have to tell you now. It can't wait any longer. I should have told you from the beginning. I should have told you when you came back. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You died, Dean. You where dead. The four months you can't remember you where in hell."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm scared. You where dead and… What the hell was I supposed to do? At first I didn't even thought it was you. I thought you where a zombie or demon or… You where dead Dean." And then the pain came.

"SAM YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!" Dean screamed. Then he said: "I may have died then and you blame yourself. I get it, but are you really gonna let me die in your head over and over again?" Sam said: "What am I supposed to do. Do you really think I haven't tried to wake up. Do you really think I want to see you die?"

"This is your dream, Sammy. You can take control of it. You can stop me from dying if you want to. Save me or let me die."

"It's not that easy, Dean."

"Really? Take a look around. What do you see?" Sam looked all around him and saw that they where standing on a beach and said: "Where are we?"

"You tell me. Please ju…" He didn't get the chance to say anymore.

Dean opened his eyes and realized he was lying in his bed in the motel. Did this mean Sam had woken up? Fast he stood up and ran out to the car and drove to the hospital.

Sam opened his eyes and saw he was in a small and white room. A hospital? Where was Dean? Was he finally gonna get rid of the dream or would it come back? How long time had it gone?

Dean hugged Sam and said: "Thank god you finally woke up. I started to get tired of dying." He stopped hug Sam and sat down. Sam looked in to Dean's eyes and said: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Dean smiled little and said: "It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell me." They both stayed quiet for a few minutes until Dean said: "What happened in your dream was that how it really happened?" Sam said: "Almost. In the dream it was like you couldn't see them, but when it really happened you could."

"Who are them?"

"The hellhounds."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Bobby angry at me?"

"I don't know. You must have done something."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He scares me."

"You're kidding. Are you afraid of Bobby?"

"Uh hu. Mean, he did threat to kill our father one of the last times they met."

"Yeah, but he would never do that."

"How can we be so sure about that?"

"Because."

"I need something more than that."

"Because he's Bobby."

"Just ask him." Sam said to Dean. They had been standing outside Bobby's house for a half hour. Dean looked at Sam and said: "I'm not gonna ask him why he's mad at me." "Fine. Then don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sam knocked on the door and Bobby opened. Sam smiled and said: "Hi Bobby. Dean wonders why you're angry at him." Dean turned to Sam and said: "Dude. What did we just agree about?" Sam looked at Dean and said: "We agreed that you didn't have to ask. We never said anything about me asking." Bobby looked angry at Dean and said: "I shouldn't have to explain to you why I'm angry. Bye." Then he closed the door." Sam and Dean walked back to the car and Dean said: "That was… I'm never gonna talk to him again." Sam said: "Whatever it is he has to get over it. He can't stay mad forever."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not fun to be angry all the time."

"Hey. You hungry?"

"No."

"You want food?"

"I just told you I'm not hungry, but you can get anything if you want."

"Nah. I just wanted to know if you where hungry."

"I'm not."

"Fine. Then we find some motel." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

_**Authors **__**note:**_ So what did you think? I didn't like how it turned out to be. Sure it was good, but it feels like I could have done better. Review. I don't know. I'm thinking of ending this story pretty soon, but what do you think? Should I continue it for a little while or should I end it with the next chapter?


	5. Authors note

_**Authors note**__**:**__** I'm so sorry for not updating this story. It's just that I can't come up with any good ideas. Please be patient and I will upload a new chapter as fast as I can. Thanks to all of you that have read this far. I'm very sorry. I hope I will come up with something before this year is over.**_

_**Tessa the hellhound. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hello everyone. I'm finally back with a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Please don't forget to review.

**Nightmares**

It had been two weeks since Sam woke up from his dream. Dean had been calling Bobby several times, but Bobby never picked up the phone.

It was a dark and rainy night. Dean held a knife in his hand. He was outside Bobby's house. He was wet. He knocked on the door and when Bobby opened the door he hide the knife behind his back. He smiled and said: "Hi Bobby. Can I come in?" Bobby looked surprised at him and said: "You're dead."

"Well, I guess they didn't want me in hell anymore." Bobby closed the door. After a few minutes he came back and threw some water at Dean. Dean said: "Was that really necessary." Bobby smiled and said: "I just had to make sure that you where you and not…" Dean interrupted him by saying: "A demon?"

"Yes."

"Well, now we know I'm not so can I come in?" Bobby moved from the door and said: "Come in." Dean walked in careful not to show Bobby the knife. Bobby walked out to the kitchen and Dean followed him. Bobby was making some coffee and said: "I'm glad you're back." Dean said. "Yeah. Me too." Slowly he snuck up behind Bobby and raised the knife to stab Bobby in the back. Bobby turned around and took a tight grip on Dean's wrist. Dean struggled to get free so he could stab the old man, but Bobby seemed much stronger that Dean remembered. Suddenly he broke free from the grip and cut Bobby in the side. Bobby then took a hard metal object and hit Dean in the head with it. His sight got blurry and fast he made his way out from the old hunter's house and in to the woods. Then he knew no more.

Dean woke up with a twitch and was sweaty. Sam that had been reading a book looked at him and said. "Are you okay?" Dean swallowed and said: "I think I know why Bobby's mad at me." Sam put away the book and said: "What? Why? What do you mean?"

"I had a dream. Or it felt more real. Like a memory."

"What about it?"

"I tried to kill Bobby."

"What?"

"I had just come back from… hell and I came to Bobby's house and I tried to… kill him. I tried to kill Bobby."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sam. I only know what I saw."

"You could have been possessed."

"No. I wasn't. Bobby made sure I wasn't before he let me in. I was me. Just me and I tried to kill him."

"Shapeshifter." Dean got angry and yelled: "Damn it Sam! It was me! Okay! It was me!" He stood up and put on his pants. Then he took his jacket and just left the motel room.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ What did you think? I know it was short, but it was either this or you would have to wait a few more weeks until the next chapter. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hello everyone. I'm finally back. I hope you will enjoy this.

**Nightmares**

"Come on Dean. Where are you?" Sam said to no one. He dialled Dean's number again but just like the other times it just went to voice mail. He put down his phone in his pocket and walked out. He couldn't stay inside anymore. Dean had been missing for a week and all Sam had been doing was sitting in the motel room making calls. The first day e had only been calling Dean. The second day he was calling everyone he knew. The third day he had only been sitting by the phone waiting for someone to call. The fourth day he had been calling to hospitals. The fifth day he was calling around to other hunters again. The sixth day he had called different pubs. No one nowhere new where Dean had been, where or was going to be. No one had seen him. Today it was the seventh day he was missing and Sam just had to find Dean.

It had started to get dark outside and Sam knew that he had to get back to the motel again. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He took it up and without looking who it was he pressed answer and said: "Dean?" The person that had called him said: _"It's Bobby."_ Sam got a little disappointed and said: "Oh. Hi Bobby. Anything new about Dean?"

"_No. I haven't heard anything But I have tried to trace his phone."_

"Yeah. And?"

"_He is in an old abandoned factory only 10 miles from your motel."_

"That's grate." Without another word he just hung up and started to run back to the motel. Why had he left the car there?

Sam knew he really should drive slower. It had been raining and the road was slippery and an accident was the last thing Sam wanted right now. But he just had to get there as fast as he could. He had to get there before Dean left for some other place. If Dean even was there. He could just have left his phone there days ago and then went somewhere else. But if Dean was there he could be hurt, dead or just hiding. If Dean was even there alive Sam was going to kill him for just leaving. But Sam knew that would be wrong. He himself had left his family for Stanford. He hadn't spoken to them until the day Dean came and got him. He regretted he never had spoken to them but he just couldn't. If he had talked to them he would never have gotten that normal life he had craved for so long. But that wasn't the only reason he never spoke to them. It was the same reason why Dean hadn't told him where he was going. He just wanted to be alone and forget. Forget about everything that had with their lives to do. But it was hard to forget everything they had went through the years. Whatever they did they could never forget.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hi everyone. So as you see I have finally found my inspiration again. Please review and tell me what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

When Sam finally got to the factory he got out from the car as fast as he could and almost ran to the trunk and took a knife and a gun. He closed the trunk and walked inside the factory whit the gun in his hand. The smell he felt when he first came in made his stomach turn. He wanted to get out in to the fresh air again but he had to find his brother. He walked through a long hallway before he reached a door. He opened it and walked in to a big, dark room that smelled even worse than it had done in the hallway. Slowly he made his way to the middle of the room when he suddenly heard the door behind him close. He turned around and walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. It was almost to dark to see anything so he walked with one hand on the wall until he found a second door. He opened it and came in to a smaller room. This room had a few lights and there was bodies hanging in ropes from the roof. The smell and the sight of the dead bodies made Sam throw up. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked longer in to the room looking at all the bodies. Some of the humans where alive but he had no time for that right now. He had to find his brother. He had found him last time. But last time it was only him and 3 more. This time they where hundreds of them and a Djin could be anywhere in there just waiting to take him to dreamland.

After a half hour searching for his brother he yelled: "Dean! Dean you hear me!" Somewhere from the distance he could hear a weak: "Sam."

"Dean!" He started to make his way through all the bodies to get to his brother. He had to get there. He just had to.

When he reached his older brother a moment later he wanted to throw up again. There dean was hanging in a rope around his hands. He had a needle in to his neck that led his blood out to a little bag. He was ash grey in the face and his eyes where glassy. It looked like he hardly was alive but still Dean managed to smile when he saw his baby brother. Sam smiled a little too as and said: "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question. It was obvious Dean wasn't okay but he would deny it. Dean said: "Yeah. I'm fine." Sam took out the needle from Dean's neck and started to cut the rope with his knife. When He finally got Dean down he looked with worry at him and said: "Can you walk?" Dean nodded and said: "Yeah. I think so."

"Good." Sam put his arm around Deans waist and Dean put his arm around Sam's neck and slowly they started to walk away to find a way out.

_**Authors note:**_ So what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

After a couple of hours they had found a way out and they where on there way to the Impala. Sam half dragged Dean when someone suddenly pushed him, sending both him and Dean to the ground. Sam let go of his brother and sat up. He looked behind him and saw the Djin. Quickly he got up on his feet and started to fight the Djin. He had no idea of how he was supposed to kill it. There was only one way and that was to put a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood strait in the heart. But he hadn't any lamb's blood. A silver knife could be found in the trunk of the car but without the blood it would be useless. When Sam got in a hit on the Djin that made it lose his balance he looked at his brother lying there on the ground. But that was a mistake because the next thing he knew the Djin attacked him. He fell backwards and felt a sharp pain in his head when he hit the hard ground. Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes and then everything went black.

As Dean was lying there on the ground he watching his brother fight the Djin he knew he had to do something. Sam was strong and smart but Dean knew Sam would never win over the Djin. Dean tried to remember where he had put his silver knife dipped in lamb's blood but he just couldn't remember. He started to search his pockets but stopped when he saw his brother fall down and hit his head. Dean waited for Sam to get up again but he never did so he continued to search his pockets. When he found the knife he saw that the Djin was standing over Sam and was going to send him in to a fake reality. Dean yelled: "Hey! You! Come and get me!" The Djin started to make his way over to Dean with an evil grin on his face as Dean tried to stand up without success. After a few tries he gave up and just waited there. When the Djin almost was there he waited for the Djin to reach out his arm before he stabbed it in the heart with the knife. He had no idea if it was going to work since the lamb's blood was dry so a few seconds later when the Djin dropped dead he let out a breath he didn't know he had held. Then he crept over to his brother and felt for a pulse. Sam's pulse was weak but he had one. Dean knew he had dropped his phone somewhere inside so he started to search for his brothers instead. That's when he saw the blood coming from the back of his brother's head. He wanted to freak out but he knew he had to stay calm so he just continued to search for the phone. There was nothing else he could do.

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think about this chapter? Poor Sammy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

Sam opened his eyes and sat up in the bed he was lying in. he looked around in the room not really knowing where he was. The room was pretty small and the walls were blue. His bed was a queen bed and it stood against the wall opposite to the door out. There were a couple of windows that were open and he heard birds singing from outside. In the room there was also a desk with a computer and pictures. From where he was he couldn't really see the persons on the pictures. He stood up and was on his way to the desk when his stomach competing and he made his way to the door instead. He opened the door and came out to a small hallway that led to three other doors and one stair that went down. Slowly he walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and took out a packet of milk and put it on a table. Then he took out some cereals and a bowl and a spoon. He took some cereals and poured it in the bowl. Then he poured the milk on the cereals and started to eat it. After he had taken a few bites he heard a voice behind him that said: "Good morning my little angel." Sam recognised the voice but it felt like he hadn't heard it in years. He turned around and when he saw his mother he got tears in his eyes and didn't know what to say. It wasn't until now he had realized where he was. He was in his old house in Lawrence, Kansas. But that was impossible. The house had burnt down when he was only six months and his mother had died. It had to be a dream. He was 26 years old, sitting in his mother's kitchen, looking at his mother. That was just impossible.

Dean woke up in a really white room and instantly he knew where he was. He was at the hospital. Somewhere between calling 911 and waiting for them to come he must have blacked out because he had no memories at all that they had come and… Where was his brother? Was he okay? Dean got worried and tried to sit up only to realise that they had strapped him to the bed. He tried to fight himself free even though he knew it wouldn't help. After a few minutes he stopped and screamed: "TAKE THIS OFF OF ME! LET ME SEE MY BROTHER! ANYONE!" But no one came. Either no one had heard him or they just didn't care.

A tear rolled down on Sam's cheek and he said: "Am I in heaven." Mary walked up to him, hugged him and said: "No. This isn't heaven."

"Then where am I?"

"I think you already know that." She let go of him and Sam said: "My head?" Mary nodded.

"Why? Why am I here?"

"Only you can find the answer." Then everything disappeared in front of his eyes and suddenly he was standing in a forest. Only you can find the answer. What had she meant by that?"

Dean didn't know how long he had been lying there when Bobby came in and looked at him with a small smile on his face and said: "Hey Dean." Dean smiled and said: "Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"Oh no reason at all." Dean knew Bobby was going to say something more. "Except for because of you idjit Sam is hurt and the doctor said something about you being a dangerous asshole."

"Really? What did I do?"

"You tried to attack the paramedics with a bloody knife and said something about them being demons sent from hell to kill you and Sam." Dean looked away from Bobby when the memories started to get back to him. Afraid of what was happening to him a tear rolled down his cheek. His father had once told him that if he couldn't save Sam he had to kill him because Sam would turn evil. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe it was Dean that was the one that would turn evil. It made more sense to him than his brother turning evil. He looked back at Bobby and said: "Whatever is happening to me you have to help me before I turn evil for good." Bobby looked disbelievingly at Dean and said: "You are not turning evil."

"Yeah really? Then tell me about why I tried to kill you and why I wanted to kill the paramedics. I mean it's not the only times I have had a blackout where I do things I can't even remember what I have done." Now Bobby looked worried as he said: "What do you mean?" Dean sighed and said: "It have happened a few times since I came back from hell. I just… Things get all black and I do things I can't remember I have done."

"Name one time."

"On at least four of my and Sam's hunts. Then again when I apparently went after the Djin all by myself."

As he had walked around in the forest for a few… minutes? hours? he suddenly came to an open sea. He heard children laugh behind him. He turned around and saw that he was on a beach. A smile spread across his face and suddenly he had only a couple of blue swimming trunks on him. He turned towards the water again and walked out to it and started swimming. He knew it wasn't real but the water felt so god against his bare skin and he never wanted to get up again. He closed his eyes and heard a car. He opened his eyes and now he was sitting in the Impala with John driving. He looked surprised at him and said: "Dad?" John smiled at him for a second before looking back at the road and said: "I wondered when you would come."

"What are you doing in my head?"

"You wished me here."

"Why?"

"Because I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You really don't say much these days. Do you?"

"Depends."

"Yeah I guess. You wondered what I wanted. Right?"

"Uh huh."

"You have to help your brother. You have to help him figure out what is wrong with him before it's too late. Can you do that for me my son?" Sam nodded and said: "Yes."

"I love you." And just like nothing had happened Sam was standing all alone looking out over a cliff. But it wasn't a normal cliff. Instead of water or trees or rocks at the bottom it was just a really bright and beautiful light. Seeing the light Sam smiled again and knew what he had to do so he took a step and fell in to the light.

_**Authors note:**_ What do you think is going on with Dean? What do you think will happen with Sam now? Do you think Bobby has forgiven Dean for trying to kill him?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Okay. I have had this chapter on my computer for a few days now not wanting to upload it because I didn't really like the way it turned out. But no matter how many times I red it and try to change it, it will never get better than this. I know that it can be confusing but I'm just so tired of staring at it that I'm going to upload it and try to do the next chapter even better. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

**Nightmares**

It had been two long hours since Bobby and Dean talked. One long hour since Dean finally got to go. And a long half hour sitting by his brother's bed waiting for him to wake up. Almost falling asleep in the hard uncomfortable plastic chair Dean thought he was just slipping in to a dream when he heard his brother say: "Dean?" Dean just yawned and said: "Let me sleep."

"Dean?" Dean opened his now closed eyes and looked at Sam and said: "Hey. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Yeah I'm not so surprised about that."

"What was it that happened?" Dean looked worried at Sam and said: "You don't remember?"

"No."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um… I think it's going in to some old factory."

"So you don't remember the Djin?"

"What Djin?"

"I take that as a no."

"Dean just tell me what happened." That's what Dean did. He told Sam everything except his blackouts.

One week later.

It was in the middle of the night and Sam and Dean where in an old mall that was closed for the night. A friend to them that worked there had said something about weird things going on. When they walked in to one of the staff rooms Dean stopped and said: "You smell that?" Sam looked at Dean and said: "Smell what?"

"Sulphur. Can't you smell it?"

"No."

"Now we know it's a demon at least. Now we only have to find it."

"Yeah. But how? This place takes five hours to go through if you don't look at clothes and other stuffs."

"We'll just have to find were the security sits all day and looks through security cams."

Sam sighed and said: "Okay. Come on." Then they walked out from the room and started to search for the security room.

When they had found the room and had been sitting there looking at all the TV's for two hours Sam had started to drift off to sleep and in to a dream.

**Sam was standing in the middle of a road. There were no houses or trees there. Just a road and**** nothing as long as you could see. Sam didn't really know where he was or why he was there until he saw his mother and father appearing in front of him. Now he knew he was in his head. They smiled at him and Mary said: "Hi my angel." Sam smiled a little and said: "What are you two doing here?" They walked closer to him and John said: "You don't remember do you?"**

"**Remember what?"**

"**That we have visited you before."**

"**You have?" His eyes started to get filled with tears. "When?" Mary placed her hand on his chin and said: "Last week." She took away her hand and John said. "We can't stay much longer so we have to tell you now."**

"**Tell me what?" Sam said with a shaky voice.**

"**There is something wrong with your brother. He isn't himself. You have to help him before he turn evil for good."**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam's tears had disappeared and gotten replaced with anger from what his father said.**

"**You know what I mean. You know Dean hasn't exactly been himself on some of the hunts." Sam looked down. He had noticed something was different with Dean. He looked up at his parents again and said: "But what am I supposed to do?" Mary smiled a weak smile at him and said: "Only you can find the answer."**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" John got tears in his eyes as he said: "We love you kiddo." They disappeared in front of Sam's eyes. He started to cry and screamed: "NO! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! COME BACK!" He fell to his knees on the road and for every tear that hit the ground it got darker and darker around him.**

Sam felt someone shake him and saying his name over and over. He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him with worry in his eyes as he said: "Are you okay?" Sam yawned and said: "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" The worry disappeared from deans eyes and he said: "You where almost impossible to wake up. I think I have found the demon." Sam sat up straighter and said: "Where?"

"The wedding shop."

"What is he doing there? Is he thinking of getting married." Sam smiled and stood up walking out from the room not waiting for his brother.

"Come on Dean! We got to hurry!" Sam yelled as he was running towards the wedding shop. Suddenly his sight got blurry. He tried to blink a few times to make it go away but it didn't help. He slowed down and blinked even more but it still didn't help. His sight was still blurry. He stopped completely and Dean ran past him. Sam blinked even harder this time but the blur would still not go away. Sam was beginning to get scared but he knew he had to help his brother with the demon so he started to run again and hoped he wouldn't run in to something.

As Sam made it to the Wedding shop the blur had gotten away. Sam was really thankful for that but he was still worried about what had happened to him. He looked at the demon and Dean fight and tried to remember how the exorcism went. "Hurry up Sam!" Yelled Dean right before the demon hit him in the ribs and send him right in to the wall behind him and the next second he was lying on the floor. The blond woman that was possessed with the demon turned around to Sam and said: "Look at that. The little Sammy Winchester can't remember how to send a demon to hell. Isn't that cute?" She walked up to Sam and touched his face. Then she hit him hard in the stomach. She then pushed him in to the counter and said "Come on. I know you can do it Sammy. You have already sent me to hell a couple of times. I know you can do it again. Come on. Do it." Sam looked in to her eyes and now he knew who this demon was. He tried to hit her but missed as his sight got blurry once again. She smiled and said: "Aw. Look at that. He can't even hit me. What is it Sammy? Are you to afraid that I will posses you again or something?" Sam looked angry at her shapes and said: "I'm not afraid of you Meg. I just… I just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

Dean couldn't believe what was happening as he got up from the floor. His brother let himself get pushed and hit without trying to fight her. He could hear the demon talk but he didn't listen to what she was saying. He was concentrating on his brother. The next thing he saw was Sam trying to hit the demon but missing. As the demon and Sam was talking Dean sneaked up behind her and took out his demon killing knife from a pocket. He stood there for a few seconds listening to his brother say: "I'm not afraid of you Meg. I just… I just…" Then he heard Meg say: "Just what?"

"Nothing." Then Dean put the knife through her neck and said: "Adios Bitch." He took out the knife from her and watched her fall dead to the floor before he looked angry and worried at Sam and said: "What the hell was that about? Why didn't you just send her to hell?" Sam didn't say anything. He just looked down on the ground.

_**Authors note:**_ Did you think it was good? What do you think is going on with Sam?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Okay. So I was going to upload this yesterday but I forgot about it when I took a sudden interest for Domino. I must have spent at least 2-3 hours watching videos with Domino instead of writing the last few sentences to this story. Sorry bout that.

**Nightmares**

Dean sighed and said: "Alright. It doesn't matter. Come. Let's get back to the car." He waited until Sam looked at him and nodded before he started to walk away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam waited until his brother had walked out from the shop before he walked after. The blur was now gone.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

When he later arrived at the car Dean gave Sam the keys and said: "You drive." Dean sat down in the passenger side. Sam walked around the car and sat down in the driver seat. He put the keys in to the keyhole and just sat there staring out the car window. After a few minutes he could feel Dean's eyes on him. He looked at his brother and said: "What?" Dean said: "Are you going to drive or what?"

"Right. Sorry." He looked out through the window again as he slowly turned the key and heard the car engine start. He then placed his hands on the steering wheel and sighed high. He was just on his way to start driving when his brother got out from the car and walked over to his side. Dean opened Sam's door and said: "That's it. Get out. I'm driving." Sam let go of the steering wheel and climbed out the car and walked over to the other side and sat in the passenger seat. He let out a relaxed sigh as Dean drove out from the parking lot. He was happy he wasn't the one driving. He was afraid that the blur would come back and they would get in to a car accident or something.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After a half-hour in to the drive Sam looked at Dean and said: "Hey. You never told me what happened after you left the motel that day." Dean looked at Sam for a couple of seconds before he looked back on the road again and said: "What is there to say? I found out where it could be a Djin so I went there to kill it and… I lost. That's it."

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Because I was mad at you. Remember?"

"Yeah. Well. I remember that but I don't understand why you were mad." But the truth was that he didn't remember.

"Because you won't believe that I had tried to kill Bobby."

"Right."

"Look. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Um. I don't know… M&M's."

"M&M's?"

"Yes. Have you never wondered how they do them? Does the peanuts grow up from the ground cowered in chocolate?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so. So you mean that it could be like that."

"I don't mean anything."

"Fine. Then I just Google it sometime."

"You do that." Sam saw Dean's lips move but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Dean looked at Sam and said something more but for Sam it was just like he had moved his lips without saying anything. Dean turned his attention back to the road and drove to the side. He turned off the engine and climbed out the car. He walked over to Sam's side and opened the door and dragged him out of the car.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After a half-hour in to the drive Dean could see from the corner of his eye that Sam looked at him and said: "Hey. You never told me what happened after you left the motel that day." Dean looked at Sam for a couple of seconds before he looked back on the road again and said: "What is there to say? I found out where it could be a Djin so I went there to kill it and… I lost. That's it."

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Because I was mad at you. Remember?" That hadn't been the real reason but there was no need to tell his brother that.

"Yeah. Well. I remember that but I don't understand why you were mad."

"Because you won't believe that I had tried to kill Bobby." Actually he couldn't believe it himself but he knew he had done it.

"Right."

"Look. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Um. I don't know… M&M's."

"M&M's?"

"Yes. Have you never wondered how they do them? Does the peanuts grow up from the ground cowered in chocolate?" Of course that wasn't the way they where done but he just felt the desperate need to talk about something else than killing Bobby.

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so. So you mean that it could be like that."

"I don't mean anything."

"Fine. Then I just Google it sometime."

"You do that."

"So what do you say, should we stay for the night the next motel that comes or what?" When he didn't get an answer he looked at Sam and said: "Hello. I'm talking to you." Dean turned his attention back to the road and drove to the side. He turned off the engine and climbed out the car. He walked over to Sam's side and opened the door and dragged Sam out of the car. Standing outside the car he said: "Listen to me when I talk to you." Sam looked scared as he said: "Something's wrong with me Dean. I can't hear anything.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_**Authors note:**_ Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**___Hi. Sorry it's been long since the last update. I have had writers block and I have been kind of busy with other things.

**Nightmares**

Dean couldn't believe what his brother just had said. It had to be some kind of joke. It just had to. He got a little mad at his brother for trying to do something like that so he raised his voice a little and said: "You do not say that to me. It's not funny." Sam looked down on the ground and Dean understood he wasn't joking. The anger got replaced with worry and he said: "Okay. It's okay. Whatever it is we can fix it. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He led Sam back in to the passenger seat and closed the door before walking back to his side and sat down. He turned on the engine and started to drive again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The minutes went and Dean was trapped in his own mind. He didn't notice the car that came towards them. He didn't hear his brother scream for him to watch out for the car. He didn't notice his brother taking the steering wheel and got the car to drive off the road. He only felt his head collide with the dashboard as the car collided with a big tree.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam opened his eyes and didn't understand anything at first. He could feel his head throbbing. Then he saw the tee and everything came back to him. He looked at his brother and saw that he was bleeding a little from his head. The wound didn't look so bad but it was the fact that his brother seemed unconscious that worried him. He said: "Dean? Dean? Please Dean, wake up. Dean!" He saw Dean slowly open his eyes and heard him grunt. Dean looked at Sam and said: "What happened?" Sam looked worried at him and said: "You don't remember?"

"I… I… I don't know. Did we crash or something?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." He opened his door and slowly got out from the car. Dean did the same. The walked up to each other and Sam said: "I'll call Bobby and ask him come and get our car and then we should… We should… Uh… We should…" Dean looked at him and said: "Take care of our wounds?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled and Sam said: "What?"

"You can hear."

"Yeah." At least for now. He was sure he would get deaf again. He took up his phone and called Bobby. After a couple of signals Bobby picked up the phone and said: _"Bobby here."_ Sam said: "Hi Bobby. It's me."

"_Hi Sam. What can I do for you?"_

"Um. Me and Dean just crashed the car. Do you think you can come and get it?"

"_Crashed the car? __Are you okay?"_

"We're fine. We just need you to come and get our car."

"_Okay. Where are you?"_ Sam told him where they were and then Bobby asked to speak with Dean. Sam handed Dean the phone and said: "Hi Bobby." Bobby said: _"This is your fault. Isn't it?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_The crash. You got another one of your blackouts. Didn't you?"_

"No. No I didn't. I just…"

"_What?"_ Dean sighed and said: "I just wasn't concentrating on the road because of…" He looked at Sam and saw that he was busy with something else but just to make sure Sam wouldn't hear him talk about him he walked away from him and said a little lower: "Because I was worried for Sam." 

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I and Sam where on this hunt where we met a demon and it was just like Sam couldn't see her really because she was standing right in front of him but he missed her. Then it was later in the car when we where talking about that night we had a fight. It was just like he couldn't remember what happened then and suddenly he just stopped listening to me and said that he couldn't hear anything."

"_What demon was it?"_

"What does it matter?"

"_Because the demon can have done__ something. So what demon was it?"  
_

"Meg." 

"_That Meg?"_

"That Meg."

"_It must ha__ve been her that did something."_

"Yeah but we send her back to hell. So what are we going to do?" 

"_I don't know. But stay there. When I come and take you two back to my place we can figure something out."_

"Bobby?"

"_Yes?"_

"Are you still mad at me for…? You know."

"_Yes." _Dean hung up and sighed. Bobby was never going to forgive him for almost killing him. Dean walked up to Sam and gave him his phone back and said: "Bobby is on his way. He told us to stay here. Said he would take us to his place." Sam nodded and said: "Good."

"Yeah I guess." Dean walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He searched through his duffel bag until he found the first aid kit. He then closed the trunk and said: "Let's take care of your wounds." Sam just nodded.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_**Authors note:**_ Okay so this wasn't so good. It was mostly a filler. I'm thinking of brining Cas in to this story. What do you think? Should I do that? He's not going to be in it so much then but he will be in it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think of brining Cas in to it and I will try to upload a new chapter A.S.A.P.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own Pete.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Hi guys. I'm so sorry. I accidentally forgot to upload this chapter before. I'm so very extremely sorry. **

**Nightmares**

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Someone was calling his name. If you could call her someone. Sam knew exactly who was calling for him. He also knew he had to get away from her. Starting to run faster than before he suddenly tripped on something and fell to the dirty mud cowered ground. He sat up and saw her standing in front of him. She smiled an evil smile and said: "Hi Sammy. Missed me?" He wanted to tell her to go to hell but when he opened his mount he couldn't get anything out. "You better close your mouth Sammy. Before a fly lands in it. Believe me it's not funny." Sam closed his mouth and swallowed before he made another attempt to say anything. He stammered: "M… M… Meg. W… Wha… What do you wa… want?"

"You. I want you Sammy. I thought you were smart enough to understand that without asking. Guess I was wrong."

He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't listen to him. So he just sat there as Meg took out a knife from her pocket and started to cut deep into his flesh. He screamed in pain. She stopped and laughed and said: "I'm going to have real fun with you." She started to cut him again. He screamed once again and begged her to stop. It only made her laugh more. After a couple of minutes she stopped and licked off the blood from the knife and said: "You taste good. You really do." She brought the knife close to him again and he said: "No. No. Please. Don't." She didn't listen.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean was lying awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Not when he knew something could be wrong with his brother. He heard Sam whimper. He sighed. Sam had been having a nightmare for almost a half hour. So why didn't Dean wake him? He didn't know himself why he didn't wake his brother. He hated seeing him having nightmares but every time he had made an attempt of getting up from his own bed it was like something was pulling him down. So he just lay there all night watching his brother dream a nightmare.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

On the morning when Dean woke up after being asleep for 30 minutes he put on some clean clothes and went downstairs to Bobby that was sitting in the living room and reading in some very old books. Dean yawned and Bobby looked up at him and said: "You had a good nights sleep?" Dean shook his head and said: "No. You found anything?"

"No. Not yet. You sure it's not just because of the lack of sleep you boys get?"

"I'm pretty sure that lack of sleep doesn't make you deaf."

"Yeah you're right. That's why I called Pete."

"What did he say?"

"He said he may have some books at his place where we can find anything about this. I said we would be there as fast as possible."

"Grate. Let's go before Sam wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I'm not going somewhere with you. You might try to kill me."

"I won't"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I haven't had one singe black out since… I can't remember the last time but it's long ago. Beside we don't have to go in the same car if you don't want to." Bobby sighed and said: "Fine." Then they both left the house and took their cars leaving a sleeping Sam all alone in the house.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

When Sam woke up next morning he was alone in the room. First he thought it was good then he suddenly got scared. Scared that Meg was hiding somewhere in the room ready to attack him like she had done in the dream. But she was dead, wasn't she? She couldn't hurt him. Not anymore. So he got up from his bed and took a quick shower before he put on some clean clothes and went downstairs and in to the kitchen. He took a clean blue mug and filled it with coffee. Then he looked in the fridge only to find that there wasn't anything that could be eaten. (Unless you wanted to be food poisoned.) So he just drank the coffee and decided to take the car to a diner or café or something. He didn't care as long as he got food. He walked out and saw that Bobby's car was gone. He could always take one of the many cars that was just standing there waiting to be fixed, but at least a dozen of them wouldn't even start and the other would most probably break down somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was better to just wait for Bobby and Dean to come back from where ever they where.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_**A/N: **_Hello everyone. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do own Pete though.

**Nightmares**

Bobby was sitting in his car not really paying attention to the road. He just couldn't stop think about the phone call he had got from Ellen just a couple of weeks after Dean had tried to kill him.

**Flashback:**

**Bobby was sitting in his living room and reading some old boring book when suddenly his phone rang. He put the book on a table and took ****his phone and pressed answer. He put the phone to his ear and said: "Singer." The person that had called him was crying and said: "Hi Bobby. It's Ellen."**

"**What is it? What have happened? Why are you crying?"**

"**It's Jo."**

"**What about her?"**

"**We… He… She…"**

"**Calm down Ellen. Take a deep breath and tell me what have happened." Ellen did as he said before she said: "I and Jo were just taking a walk when… when Dean suddenly came and stabbed Jo in the stomach."**

"**What? Is she okay?"**

"**The… The… The doctors don't think she will survive the night."**

"**I'm so sorry Ellen. But are you sure it was Dean?"**

"**Yes."**

"**It couldn't have been a shapeshifter?"**

"**I… I… I don't think so. Look, I have to go." Then she hung up before Bobby got the chance to say anything more."**

**End of flashback.**

After that he hadn't heard anything from Ellen or Jo. Bobby wanted to talk to Dean about this but it seemed like Dean didn't know about it. He knew that sooner or later he had to talk to Dean. But he wasn't going to as long as it wasn't necessary. Since Dean came back from hell he had heard about 7 hunters that had been hurt or killed by someone looked like Dean. The last one was for one month back. Bobby wouldn't talk to Dean until the deaths started again because maybe, just maybe Dean really didn't have those black out anymore.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

As Dean was sitting in an old car driving behind Bobby he couldn't help thinking about some dreams he had been having lately. At first he hadn't thought about them so much. But one night he dreamt he had stabbed Jo in the stomach. That was when he started wondering if he really had killed and hurt all those hunters. A couple of weeks after the dream with Jo he had called both her and Ellen but he got no answer. He had thought about talking to Bobby about this but… Bobby didn't seem to know about this so it was better not to. So all Dean could do was keep it to himself and hope that it had been only dreams.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A couple of hours later Sam was still alone. He was reading some old book about demons when suddenly he heard a voice saying: "You have to stop him****, son. You're the only one that can make it." Sam looked around in the room but couldn't see anyone. He went back to his book and the voice was there again: "Stop him before it's to late." Sam looked up from the book again and said: "Dad?" Then his father appeared to him and said: "Yes. It's me."**

"**I'm dreaming. Aren't I?" John nodded and said: "You have to stop your brother."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because something is wrong with me."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Sometimes it's like… it's like I can't see and hear."**

"**Tell Dean this. He can help. He knows what to do."**

"**No. That's why we went to Bobby's. Dean knows nothing about what's causing it and he doesn't know how to stop it."**

"**He's lying."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**The same thing happened to me once and Dean was the one to find the cure."**

"**Then why…"**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A couple of hours later Dean and Bobby walked out from Pete's house and Dean said: "Well that was helpful. We still don't know anything." Bobby looked at Dean and said: "What are you talking about?"

"We know how Meg did to Sam."

"How is that helpful?"

"Now I know what kind of books I have too search through to find a cure or something."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

Dean and Bobby walked inside Bobby's house and in too the living room. There they saw Sam sitting on the couch with a scared look and said: "Who's there?" Dean walked a bit closer to Sam and said: "It's just us. What is it with you?"

"Dean?"

"Yes."

"Dean, I can't see." To this Dean didn't know how to react, what to say or what to do so he just said: "I'll be back." and walked out. Bobby walked up to Sam and said. "When did this happen?" Sam looked at where he thought Bobby was and said: "I don't know. Maybe half an hour ago. Why?"

"23 and a half hour." Bobby walked over to a shelf and took an old book and opened it on a page somewhere in the middle and read. A couple of minutes later he closed the book and said: "If we don't solve this in 23 and a half hour you will be blind forever."

"What?" The shocked blind Sam said: "What? You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

"What can we do?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Sam heard that Bobby walked out of the room so he yelled: "You just gonna leave me here?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Why did it feel so familiar? Why did it feel like it had had happened before? Not with Sam but with someone else. As he walked around outside Bobby's house Dean couldn't help notice how much he had forgot about the past. Had it something to do with his blackouts? He couldn't remember anything earlier than his 16th birthday. It scared him but he had no time to concentrate on this. He had to think about Sammy and a way to help him. As Dean was caught in his own thoughts his cell phone suddenly rang. Without looking who it was he just pressed answer and said: "Hello." The calling person said angry: _"I swear that if I ever see you again I will kill you."_

"Ellen? Why do you want to kill me?"

"_Don't act like you don't know because I know that you know that Jo is dead because of you."_

"What?" Dean said surprised that Ellen had the guts to accuse him of something like that.

"_Go to hell Dean."_ He heard a click and then just one long tone. He put the phone back in a pocket. He couldn't believe it. He had actually killed Jo. It hadn't been just a sick dream. He had done it for real. He had to talk to Bobby about this. He needed to talk to him about it. He had always been hunting the monsters and killed them. Now he was the monster.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby said angry as Dean walked in to the living room." Dean sat down on the couch and said: "Out."

"For 12 hours?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have a blackout did you?" Dean looked down on the floor and said: "Not this time."

"Then what took you so long." Dean looked at Bobby with tears in his eyes and said: "Bobby, I can't… I can't stay here. I have to leave. I have killed… Jo and probably several other hunters. I'm dangerous. I should just… leave and never come back."

"You're an idiot. You know that?" Dean looked at the floor again and said: "Then what should I do?"

"Stay here, I and Sam will figure something out."

"Yeah? How? Because last time I checked Sam was blind."

"He is. But I have gotten help from an angel that can help him." Dean looked at Bobby and laughed before saying: "You're crazy. There's no such thing as angels." Suddenly he heard a dark voice behind him saying: "Are you saying that I don't exist?" Dean turned around and saw a tall man with dark short hair. The man was dressed in a couple of black pants, black shoes, a white shirt, a dark blue tie and a beige trenchcoat." Dean said: "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Dean?"

"No i don't because i have never met you."

"Yes you have.." Castiel walked up to Bobby and said. "I've found a way to get rid of the curse from Sam." Bobby smiled and said: "You have?"

"Yes. But you're not going to like it."

"Try me."

"Okay. Well, there's two ways. Either you turn him in to a vampire or you let him drink demon blood." Both Bobby and Dean just stared at Castiel. No one knew what to say.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Hi guys. Sorry for this crappy chapter but it was all I could come up with. Hopefully the next one will get better. Review and tell me what you thought. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

The minutes went by without anyone saying anything. Not until Dean spoke up: "Give him the demon blood." Castiel nodded and disappeared in front of his eyes. Bobby looked at him and said: "Are you crazy? You can't let him…" Dean interrupted him. "What other choice do we have? Because I'm not turning him to a vampire."

"Like drinking demon blood won't turn him to a monster."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't. But do you know that he will still be Sam after drinking the blood?"

"No. But it's…" He never got the chance to say any more because Sam came down the stairs with a smile on his lips and said: "I can see again." Dean knew he should be happy but he wasn't. He just couldn't be happy. So he faked a smile and said: "Good."

"But the angel Castiel gave me something that tasted really bad." _Yeah. Demon blood._ Dean thought. Sam sat down beside Dean and said: "Now we only have to figure out what to do with you."

"What?"

"How to stop you from turning bad."

"How do you know about that?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't."

"Then Bobby told me." Bobby looked at Sam and said: "I didn't. And Castiel can't have either. So how do you know?" Sam sighed and said: "I guess I have to tell you."

"Tell us what."

"A few times now I have been having dreams. Dreams in which mom and dad have talked to me. They told me that Dean will turn evil and I have to stop him." Dean said: "You can't be serious. You can't have talked mom and dad. They're dead."

"Yeah cause weirder things have never happened."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Dean, I'm sorry." Said Sam as he closed the door to the small safety room. Dean couldn't believe that his brother just had locked him up inside the small room that always made him claustrophobic. _Dean, I'm sorry. _Was he serious? He had locked him in and all he was only sorry. Dean wanted to hit him and kick him until he begged for mercy. He wanted to strangle him until his face was blue. Dean fell crying to the floor for what he just had thought. He had this anger inside that just… They had been looking for something for almost two months now without any success. But dean didn't deserve to be locked up. It wasn't he who could kill demons with his mind. It wasn't he who drank the demon blood. Dean didn't deserve to be in here. He was the one that should be out there hunting things. If Sam didn't come and let him out soon he would go crazy.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam knew this wasn't the right thing to do. He knew he shouldn't lock up Dean alone in there but he had too. After Dean had tried to kill him he just had too. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave and he couldn't kill his brother. So this was what he had done. He hated himself for it but it was only for the best.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**Sam was sitting by a lake reading a book. When he reached the second chapter he laid the book in the green grass and sighed and said: "What is it now?" He turned around and there his mother stood. She smiled and said: "What? I*m not allowed to visit you?"**

"**Of course you are. It's just that every time you do you're telling me that I have to stop Dean. Guess what, I can't"**

"**Honey, it's easy. Just take a gun and shot him in the head. You know you have to do it. He's turning to a monster."**

"**I can't just kill him mom. He's my brother****, my best friend."**

"**He may be that for the moment. But once he's turning in to a monster to a one hundred percent he won't be your friend anymore. He won't even be your brother."**

"**Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Sam almost screamed.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Leave my dream now and don't you ever come back if all you have to tell me is that I have to kill Dean, because I won't. I will never kill him." He had tears in his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry Sam. But you know what you have to do." Then she faded away.**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Haha. It feels like this story only gets worse for every chapter. Do you want me to end this soon or do you want more? Please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

Sam woke up with a twitch. He couldn't stay any longer. He had to get away from here. And that fast.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

That morning when Bobby woke up he had a feeling like something was wrong. He didn't know what and he didn't really think about it because he was just too tired. He slowly sat up and yawned. He then looked at the clock and wondered if he shouldn't try to go back to sleep. It was only half past six. No he had to get up. So he sat up and sighed before standing up and getting dressed. Then he walked downstairs and got in to the kitchen. He made some coffee and a couple of sandwiches. He drank the coffee and ate the sandwiches and looked at the clock again. It was seven and quiet. Way to quiet. Sam should have been up by now. The old hunter walked out to the living room and saw something white lying on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. Now he saw that his name was written on it. It was an envelope. He opened it and got took out a note and read it to himself: Dear Bobby. I'm sorry for just leaving without saying goodbye. I wish I could have but then it would be too late. For days I have wanted to kill Dean and this night I would have if I hadn't left. Don't search for me, you will never find me. Maybe I will come back one day but I doubt I will. Thanks for everything. Yours Sam.

Bobby placed the paper on the table and sighed. What was he now supposed to do?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Bobby walked up to the big metal door and unlocked it. He took a deep breath and then opened it and walked in. Inside he saw Dean lying on the hard bed sleeping. His cheeks flushed and the hair He sat down on a chair beside the desk and watched the sleeping hunter. Tears started to fill up his eyes as an old memory came to him.

**Memory:**

**It was in the middle of the night and Dean was sleeping on Bobby's bed. His cheeks where blushed by fever and sweat where running down his face. Dean was 16 years old and he had been out in the rain the previous night. Bobby walked in to the room and laid an cold, wet cloth on Dean's forehead to get the fever down a bit. Dean slowly opened his eyes and weakly said: "Where's Sam?" Bobby sighed and said: "He's in the room next to this sleeping. You will get to see him in the morning. Don't worry. He's okay." Dean closed his eyes again as he said: "Good." He yawned and went back to sleep.**

**End of memory.**

Of course that was a long time ago. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Bobby. He yawned and said: "You should go before I try to kill you." Bobby said: "You won't try to kill me right now. If you would you would only have jumped on me without saying everything. I know how you get when you get one of your blackouts."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Sam's gone."

"What?" Dean sat up on the bed fast as he heard those words. "What do you mean gone?"

"He left."

"When?"

"I don't know. Sometime this night."

"Why? Why did he leave?" Bobby sighed and looked down on the floor. He knew he had to tell Dean the truth. Only problem was that he had no idea on how the young hunter would react when he told him. "Bobby, please you got to tell me why he left." Bobby looked up at Dean and said: "He left a note that said he left because he wanted to kill you." Dean looked down on his foots and said: "Doesn't surprise me." He looked at Bobby with tears in his eyes and said: "Can you please leave for a few minutes. I just… I have to think." Bobby nodded as he stood up. Then he walked out and closed and locked the metal door once again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **What did you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

As Bobby walked up the stairs from the cellar he could hear Dean starting to scream and yell of anger. He wanted to go back in there and calm the younger hunter but he couldn't be sure that it was really Dean right now. So he continued up the stairs and then outside. Slowly he made his way to his car and sat down in it. He took the keys from his pocket and put it in the ignition and turned around the key. The engine started and Bobby drove out on the road. He was going to find the youngest Winchester and that fast.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"My name is Sam Winchester. I have one older brother named Dean Winchester. My parents are Mary and John Winchester. I'm 25 years old. What more do you want to know?" Sam said as he tried to get lose from the ropes that where way to tight. A girl from behind him said: "Yes. One more thing. How come you always leave your brother?"

"I don't always leave him." The girl walked around and looked Sam in the eyes as she said: "You don't. Then tell me about Flagstaff. Or the night when you left for Stanford or when you where going to California to find your dad or last night." Sam looked down on the ground and took a shaky breath.

"You lost your ability too speak?" A couple of tears fell from Sam's eyes as he looked up at the girl and said: "It had nothing to do with Dean."

"Right. So you didn't leave last night 'cause you wanted to kill Dean."

"That's the only time I…" Sam stopped himself and said: "You don't understand."

"Oh yes I do. You see, when I was 16 years old I had to kill my brother for the same reason as you have to kill Dean."

"I can't."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Then kill Dean."

"Never."

"Fine. Then sit here and rotten while I go and take care of him." She turned around and walked out thru a door and smiled when she heard Sam scream no as loud as he could.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean was sitting on his bed looking at the door that suddenly opened and Castiel stepped in. He closed the door after himself and said: "We need to talk." Dean looked at the angel and said: "A bout what?"

"You." 

"Why?"

"Because God says that if I can't stop you I will have to kill you. Your parents want Sam to kill you but God and the other angels think its best if I do it."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Only if I can't save you somehow."

"Well, we've tried for weeks without a result so I think you are smart if you just kill me here and now."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I don't want to kill you."

"Then how are you planning on saving me?"

"I don't know yet. But I will find a way." And with those words he disappeared in front of Dean's eyes."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"SAM!" Someone was calling for him. "SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" There was that voice again. "SAM!" The voice was closer now. "SAM!" Sam wanted to answer. He wanted to let the voice know that he was there. But when he opened his mouth to yell that he was there he couldn't get out a single word. Not even a sound. So he just sat there and listened to the voice yelling after him. All he could do was hope the voice would go in to the room he was in. The minutes went and the voice could no longer be heard. Maybe he hadn't heard anything. Maybe it had been just in his head. He looked down on the floor and sighed. How could he have been so stupid to actually think that someone would come and get him?

What was that? He could swear he heard something. Nah, it was probably nothing. "Sam? Oh my God. I was afraid you where dead." It was the same voice as before. The person walked up behind him and got him loose from the ropes. The person walked up in front of him and said: "Sam, look at me." Sam listened to the voice and looked up from the floor. When he saw who it was he almost fell off the chair and said: "You're dead." The person smiled and said: "Was. I'm not dead anymore."

"But how? I killed you." Tears started to fill up his eyes.

"I don't know. But don't worry. I'm not a zombie or demon or werewolf or anything."

"Madison, I killed you. I'm so sorry."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N:** What did you think? I for once have to say I thought the chapter was pretty good. But hey it's what you think that matters. Not what I think. So review if you want to let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

"It's okay Sam." The dark haired girl said. Sam stood up and said: "No, it's not. I killed you."

"You only did what I wanted you to do." She walked closer to him and whispered: "I made you do it. So don't blame yourself for my death." Sam backed away from her and said: "I can… I have to…" He walked over to the door and opened it before walking out without looking back.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A short girl with pink hair and purple eyes opened the door to the safety room where Dean was. She walked inside and closed the door and made sure Dean didn't wake. She walked up to him and raised her hand like she was going to stab him with a knife. She then said something on Latin and suddenly she had a big knife in her raised hand.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Bobby was sitting in some old diner eating some pancakes when he saw Sam walk in thru the door. He put down the fork and stood up. He walked up to Sam and said: "Didn't think I would find you?" Sam looked at the old hunter with unshed tears in his eyes and said: "No I didn't. But I don't care anymore."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just… nothing."

"Boy, I can see that there is something."

"I can't tell you. Not here. Not now."

"Then follow me out to my car and tell me:" Sam nodded and said: "Fine. But can I please eat first." Bobby nodded.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam and Bobby walked in to Bobby's house. No one had said a word since they got in to the car. Bobby still didn't know why Sam was so sad right now. Sam walked upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed and buried his face in the pillow as he finally let his tears fall.

The minutes went by and Sam suddenly felt someone's presence in the room. Without taking his head from the pillow he said something inaudible. The person sat down on the other bed opposite to the bed Sam laid in and said: "I can't understand you with your face in the pillow." Sam turned to lie on his side looking at Bobby as he said: "Sorry Bobby."

"You mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Remember that werewolf we told you about for a couple of years ago?"

"The girl you had to kill?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I remember her."

"Well, after I left last night I kind of got kidnapped by a girl." Bobby opened his mouth to say something but closed it fast when Sam snapped: "Don't say anything." He sighed and said: "Anyway. So she took me to some old house and tied me to a chair. She left and didn't come back. Suddenly I heard this voice that was calling for me and a few minutes later the person that the voice belonged to came and untied me. When I looked at the person I saw that it was Madison. I told her I was sorry for killing her and everything and then she told me that I shouldn't blame myself for it. You know what I did then? I just walked away without even thanking her."

"So?"

"So? Is that all? I killed her Bobby!"

"Because she told you to."

"It doesn't matter that she told me to kill her or not. I did it and that makes me a killer."

"Why are…"

"Shut up Bobby. I'm just so… I can't handle anything anymore. Everything's just… I'm weak."

"You are not weak."

"Oh yeah? I'm drinking demon blood Bobby. I want to kill Dean. I can't talk to someone that is supposed to be dead. What do you call that if not weak?"

"Do you want to drink demon blood?

"No."

"Have you tried to kill your brother yet?"

"No."

"Did you love Madison?"

"I… I… I liked her."

"Then you're not weak. If you where weak you would want to drink demon blood. You would have killed your brother. You would have talked to her like nothing had happened."

"Maybe. But what am I supposed to do with Dean? There is no way that I'm ever going to find a way to save him but if I kill him I become the monster that I'm trying to stop him from becoming. And if I kill him I have to kill myself."

"That's why I won't let you kill Dean. I can't loose you both. Hell, I don't even know if I can handle the loss of one of you. So that is why you and I will do everything in our power to save Dean. "

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" " "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Tell me what you thought of the chapter and I will try to upload a new chap A.S.A.P. Bye fro now. TTH =)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

It was late that night Sam came down the stairs and in to the kitchen to get some coffee. Bobby that already where in the kitchen smiled and gave him a cup with black coffee before he took a sip of his own. Sam sat down at the table and said: "Found anything?" Bobby shook his head and said: "I'm afraid not." Sam sighed and said: "Yeah, me either." He took a sip of his coffee and said: "When's the last time Dean got any food?"

"Last… Crap I forgot."

"It's okay. Is there anything left of the pizza we ate yesterday?"

"I think there's some in the fridge."

"Good." Sam stood up and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and took the leftover from the night before and closed the door again. He then walked down to the safety room. He unlocked the door and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Castiel the angel was looking in thru the kitchen window of Bobby Singer's house. Why was he just standing there when he knew that neither he nor they would find a way to save Dean? Why was he just standing there like he had nothing to do? Why didn't he just kill Dean? Why didn't he just get it over with so he finally could return to heaven again? He could feel the presence of someone behind him. He knew exactly who it was. There was only one angel stupid enough to talk to him while he was banned from heaven. "What do you want, Anna?" He said as he turned around and looked at the red haired angel he had gone thru so much with. Anna looked him in his eyes and said: "I just wanted to know how you feel?"

"I'm banned from heaven. How do you think I feel?"

"If you want to return to heaven, why don't you just kill him?"

"Because I'm not a killer. And he isn't either."

"Yeah, ´cause he has never killed anyone."

"You know it wasn't he who killed them. You know something followed him from hell. You know there is something that takes over his body like he's possessed."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Please leave me alone. I have to find a way to save him." Castiel looked back thru the window and said: "Soon it will be too late."

"Cas, you know what you have to do if you don't want to kill him. Gabriel told you the day you brought Dean back from hell."

"I know but we have no idea how that will affect Dean. It could kill him."

"If you don't do it you have to kill him sooner or later anyway." Cas looked angry at Anna and said: "If you want to do it I will let you but I'm not doing it."

"It has to be you. You know that."

"Why? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're special." Anna walked up to him so they stood just a couple of inches away from each other.

"You should leave."

"Sorry. Can't do that." She whispered. They leaned in to each other and kissed. After a few seconds Cas pulled away and backed as he said:" No. Stop. We can't do this. If they finds out about this you too will be banned from heaven." Anna smiled and said: "So? I won't be alone. I will have you."

"No Anna. I can't do that to you. Not being able to get in to heaven is the worst thing there is."

"Have you ever thought about that it's maybe not returning to heaven that is so bad? Maybe it's the fact that you are alone." Cas looked down on the ground and when he looked back up Anna was gone. He sighed before disappearing himself.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

When Sam opened the door he dropped the pizza out of shock and he let out a gasping sound. Dean was standing all bloody in front of him with tears in his eyes and on the floor the pink haired girl was lying with a knife stuck in her stomach. Dean looked at his brother and said: "Sam, I…" He fell down on his knees and put his head in his hands as he couldn't control the tears that started to fall. Sam closed the door and locked it again. He then walked upstairs and took his jacket. When he reached the door Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and said: "Where you going?" Sam looked at Bobby with cold, hard eyes as he said: "Out. Don't worry. I'll be back." He then opened the door and walked out in to the dark night.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

Bobby had just been downstairs with Dean trying to talk to him. It had been one week since Sam had found Dean inside the safety room with the dead girl. Sam looked up from his and looked at Bobby and said: "Anything?" Bobby shook his head and sighed as he said: "Nothing. The boy only sits there on his bed looking staring out in space. He won't talk. He won't even look at me. I don't think he had a blackout when he did it. I think he really was there."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense. Dean would never kill anyone if he really was conscious."

"Does it make sense that a girl was inside a locked room together with him?" Sam looked down on the ground and Bobby instantly knew he was hiding something from him. So he said: "Whatever you haven't told me I think you should tell me." Sam looked at the older hunter and said: "That girl that Dean killed was the girl that kidnapped me. She said she was going to kill dean. It's all my fault. I should have told you as soon as I met you at the diner."

"Damn right you should have." Bobby said angrily. He couldn't believe how Sam could have kept something like this from him. Sam looked down in shame as the older hunter walked out of the room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

For what felt like the hundredth time that week Cas was standing outside Bobby's house looking in thru one of the windows. He sighed as he said: "Anna?" Anna that was standing behind him said: "Yes?" He turned to her and said: "I think I'm finally ready to do what Gabriel wanted me to do." Anna smiled and said: "So do it. Do it and we can be together forever." Cas nodded and smiled. Finally would he be able to go back to heaven. Finally he was going to be able to spend time with the angel he loved without being afraid that she too would be banned from heaven. "Do it now." she said as he disappeared in front of her eyes.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Just like the last few days Dean was just sitting there on his bed looming at nothing. He couldn't believe he had actually killed the poor girl. Tears started to fill up in his eyes as he thought about her for the second time that day. Even though he couldn't see thru his tears he could feel someone in the room with him. But he didn't say or do anything. Whoever it was where soon going to walk out anyway. "Don't cry Dean." the person said. "Don't cry. I'm here to help you. I'm here to take away your pain. I'm here to save you." Not believing whoever it was Dean shook his head and looked at something else. He wiped away his tears and looked back at the person and saw that it was Cas. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Cas took a step towards him and said: "You won't like this. But I rather do this than kill you." He took another step towards Dean. Soon there was no going back. He took one last step and now he was just in front of the broken hunter. He took out a knife from one pocket and saw the horror in Dean's eyes and said: "Don't worry. I won't try to kill you." He put the cool, sharp blade against his wrist and cut himself. He dropped the knife and watched the blood drop on the floor for a few seconds before he pressed the bloody wrist against Dean's lips before he got the chance to react. The seconds went by and suddenly Dean went limp in Castiel's arms.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

Cas had only been in the safety room with an unconscious Dean for a few seconds when he heard someone come down the stairs and unlock the door. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been there so he was quick to zap away. The door opened and in walked Sam. Since he was looking down on the floor he didn't notice anything at first. A few seconds passed before Sam looked up and saw Dean lying on the bed, blood around his mouth and the chest not moving, liked he wasn't breathing. "Dean?" Sam asked worried, not getting an answer. "Dean? He asked again. He still got no answer. He walked up to his brother and felt for a pulse that wasn't there. Sam could feel the panic in his body but he knew what he had to do. First he called for an ambulance, and then he started doing CPR until they came.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It wasn't the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs that did it. It wasn't the white, white walls that did it. It was the waiting in general that was the hard part. Never knowing if his brother was going to die or live. Not knowing what was wrong. Sam hated it. Especial when he had been waiting for 12 hours. Yes, 12 hours and he didn't even know if they had been able to save Dean. Sure he could always go and ask that cute nurse in the reception but his legs wouldn't listen and he didn't want to wake Bobby that sat sleeping in the chair next to him. So all he could do was sit there and wait.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**Sam was standing in a hospital room. His brother was lying dead in a bed beside him. It had been two hours since Dean died but Sam hadn't cried. ****He just couldn't. He felt like it was his fault that dean was dead but he couldn't feel sorry. Whether it was the demon blood that did it or if it was he himself he didn't know. But did it matter? So what if he wasn't sorry that his brother just had died. So what if he had no feelings left for his brother. It wasn't like the world was going under. But Dean was his brother. He was supposed to feel like the world was going under. He was supposed to cry and be a mess. So why wasn't he? "I'm sorry." was the only thing he said before walking out of the room.**

**About a half hour later He was standing outside Bobby's house, trying to make up his mind. Just when he turned around to leave again the door behind him opened and Bobby said: "I thought I heard your car." Sam turned to Bobby with a fake smile and said: "Hi Bobby."**

"**What's on your mind?"**

"**Oh nothing. Just thought I would check in on you. It's been a while since last."**

"**It was yesterday."**

"**Exactly my point."**

"**Sam, is there something you're not telling me?"**

"**No. I have to go. Bye." Without another word or a goodbye from Bobby he walked to the car and drove away only to never come back again.**

"**So this is what you usually dream about?" A voice asked from the back of the car. Sam looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Cas. Sam sighed and said: "The last couple of weeks, yes."**

"**Why would you dream something like this?"**

"**I don't know, Cas. And please leave me alone if you have nothing important to say."**

"**You want to know what's wrong with Dean, don't you."**

"**Yes, I do. Why?"**

"**It's my fault."**

"**What's your fault?"**

"**It's my fault that Dean's at the hospital."**

"**What? What did you do?"**

"**I… Um… Nothing. Nice to meet you again. Bye." and with that he just disappeared.**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Sam. Sam, wake up." Sam could hear the voice from somewhere near and a couple of hands where shaking him. "Sam, come on. Wake up." He didn't want to. He really didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to stay in his dreamless sleep where he had no worries and nothing could disturb him. "Sam." But it seemed like whoever it was wasn't going to give up until Sam was awake so he opened his eyes and the person instantly stopped shaking him and saying his name. The man who was Bobby sat down beside Sam on his bed and said: "How you feel?" Sam looked at Bobby and said: "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"At my house."

"I don't remember leaving the hospital. Actually I don't remember getting to know anything about Dean either." He sat up in the bed and yawned.

"Well, that's Cas's fault. He thought you needed some sleep since you haven't slept so much lately."

"What did he do?"

"I don't really know. He just showed up at the hospital and touched you and you where out. Impossible to wake."

"How's Dean?" Bobby sighed and said: "Well, he's alive."

"I feel a but coming."

"But, he's in a coma." To this Sam didn't know what to say or do. So he did nothing. He just sat there.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? Your brother is in a coma."

"I heard you, Bobby. I just don't know what to say." Bobby stood up and left. Sam sighed and looked down. What was he now supposed to do?

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N:** What do you think is happening? Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

"Sam, you have to eat." Bobby said as walked in to Dean's hospital room and saw Sam still sitting on the same old plastic chair as he had hours ago when he left. Sam turned around in his chair and looked at Bobby as he said: "I can't. I have to be here when he wakes up." He turned back to his brother.

"Sam." Bobby said with a sigh. "You heard what the doctors said yesterday. They don't think he will wake up."

"I know. I heard them load and clear Bobby. But just because you and they have given up hope doesn't mean I have to give up my hope for him."

"I didn't say…"

"Just shut up Bobby. I don't want to hear any more."

"I just think you should eat. That's all."

"Not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in what? A day and a half? You need to eat."

"Maybe later."

"Sam." Sam didn't say anything. He was sick and tired of people telling him what to do. People had controlled him almost his whole life.

"Sam?" Bobby tried again. But Sam still didn't answer.

"Sam, you idjit." Sam sighed and said: "Fine. I'll go eat something." He stood up and left the room. He did feel a little hungry and the doctors did probably have right about Dean. He would probably never wake up again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Why was he sitting in this old diner eating a bacon burger now again? He didn't eat anything that was unhealthy. He… Oh screw that. Drinking demon blood was very unhealthy. But why did he choose a bacon burger? Sure burgers where good but he had never liked bacon. He took a sip of the coke he had in front of himself before taking another bite of the burger. It was actually very good. He took another bite and another. Soon the burger was gone and so was the coke. With the food already paid for he left the diner and walked back to his car. When he sat down on the drivers side he could feel someone in the backseat. He knew exactly who it was so with a sigh he just said: "Cas, what do you want?" The angel that previously had been in the backseat where now sitting on the passenger side and looked as Sam as he said: "I'm sorry." Sam looked at the angel and said: "For what?"

"It's my fault your brother is in a coma."

"How?"

"I had to save Dean or kill him. I choose to save him."

"By killing him?"

"I didn't know how it was going to affect him. I only did what Michael and Anna said would work."

"What?"

"Let him drink my blood."

"You did what?" Sam asked getting angry.

"I let dean drink my blood. I thought it could make him stop having his blackouts and stop him from trying to kill other hunters. I had no idea that it would kill him."

"I swear on my mother's grave that I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Good luck with that. Other people have already tried. No one have bee successive so far."

"Get the hell out of my car."

"Actually it's Bobby's car."

"Just get the hell out!" Sam yelled angry.

"I want to get inside your brothers head and see what it is that keeps him from waking up." The blue eyed angel said as calm before. It was like he hadn't heard Sam.

"No."

"But Sam."

"No." Castiel sighed and said: "So you don't want to know what is going on in his head that keeps him from waking up? Like he did for you when you dreamed about his death."

"Of course I want to know but I don't want you to walk in to his head alone. And how the hell do you know about my dreams?"

"I can read your mind Sam."

"Well, stop it. My head is a private place." They sat quiet for a few minutes before Sam sighed and said. "If you walk in to his head can you maybe wake him up?"

"I don't know. It depends on what it is that's keeping him there." Sam sighed again and said: "Fine. Just do it."

"Thanks." It was the last he heard from Castiel.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **That was it. I'm finally done with chapter 23. Hope you enjoyed.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: **Sorry for this short, bad chapter but I can't come up with anything to this story. If you have an idea on how to continue then please say it in a review or PM me. That is if you want another chapter of course. But please, please, please give me an idea. (Get down on my knees and beg.)

**Nightmares**

"Castiel, you idiot." Sam said as he walked in to Dean's hospital room. He sat down on a chair and muttered something to himself. Suddenly he heard someone say: "Nice to see you too." Sam looked up to his brother and smiled when he saw that Dean was awake. "What do you remember?" Sam said.

"Everything. The blackouts, killing hunters and Jo, trying to kill you and Bobby, killing the girl, Cas feeding me his blood."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you think that you will have the blackouts again?"

"I doubt I will. But…" Dean looked down on his hands and rolled his thumbs.

"But what?"

"I…" Dean looked up at Sam but tried to avoid getting eye contact with him as he continued: "I want more angel blood."

"I… I can't believe…" Sam stood up and turned his back towards his brother and took a few deep breaths as he tried to control his anger. He turned back to his brother and practically yelled: "You told me it was wrong to drink demon blood and now you tell me you want angel blood! I can… Screw you!" He then stormed out of the room. He knew it was wrong to get angry at his brother but he just couldn't help it.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Bobby?" Sam said as he walked up behind Bobby that was working on a car. Bobby continued to work on the car and said: "What is it?"

"I… Uh… You don't happen to have a time machine?" Bobby turned around and looked at the young hunter and said: "What kind of trouble are you in this time?"

"I'm not in… I just want to go back to the night that I died."

"Why?"

"So I can do everything different and kill Jake."

"Why would you wan to do that?"

"Because if Jake hadn't killed me Dean wouldn't have sold his soul. If he hadn't sold his soul he wouldn't have gone to hell. Then he never would have returned and then…" Bobby interrupted Sam by saying: "You're saying it's all your fault?"

"Yes."

"You idjit. Nothing is your fault."

"How can…?"

"Don't you get it? Whatever that happened or didn't happen would always end up this way."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't but I like to think that way instead of thinking, what if all the time."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Said Sam as he walked away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: **Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the slow updates on this story but I had a serious case of writers block. But I have finally succeeded in writing another chapter. And I have made it a little longer that usual so hope you enjoy and please leave a review and let me know what you think and I will try to get another chapter up ASAP.**

**Nightmares**

After leaving Bobby, Sam walked in to the house and walked to his room. He lay down on his bed and sighed. He wished he could go back I time. Back to before everything started. He sat up and looked out through the window and said: "Cas, can you hear me? Please come down here. I… I need to talk to you." When the angel didn't come Sam stood up and was just going to leave the room when the angel suddenly appeared just a couple of inches in front of him. Sam backed as Cas said: "Sorry I'm late. What do you need help with?" Sam swallowed and said: "Um… Err… I was just wondering if… if… uh… if you can send me back in time?"

"I can…" the angel began and Sam smiled. "But I won't." Cas added. Sam's smile disappeared immediately and he said: "Why not?"

"Because I know where you want to go, what you want to do and I can't let you change the whole future."

"Aw, come on. I will be forever grateful."

"No you won't. If you stop your mother from getting killed, you and I will never meet. You and your brother won't talk."

"Yeah, right."

"Do you wish to see the life you would have lived if your mother never died?"

Sam thought about it for a while before saying: "Sure. Show me." Castiel nodded and placed two fingers on Sam's forehead.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Where are we?" Sam asked the angel as an unfamiliar room appeared around him.

"You don't recognize it?" Cas asked liked anyone I the world would recognize this place when they saw it.

"No, I don't." This is your room. I believe you're three here." Just in that moment a three year old and a seven year old boy came in to the room. The younger boy that must have been Sam looked like he just had been crying and the older boy that must have been Dean had tears in his eyes. They walked over to Sam's bed and sat down on it. Not until then did Dean hug his younger brother that started to cry again. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay." Dean said. "Dad's going to be okay. Please don't cry, Sammy. Please don't cry." The old Sam looked at Cas and said: "What's wrong with dad?"

"He got shot by a robber. Don't worry. It's like Dean said, he's going to be okay. Cas touched Sam on the forehead with two fingers again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

This time they where outside a school. "How old am I?" Sam asked.

"11."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Wait and see."

They waited a couple of minutes before a black 67 Chevy Impala pulled up beside them and out and stepped a young Sam and Dean. Their dad that had been driving the car just drove away without even saying goodbye. The young Sam took his bag over his shoulder and looked down on the ground and sighed. The young Dean looked at his brother and said: "I know it's hard, Sam but you can't let this bring you down."

"Can't let this…" The young Sam began to murmur before he looked angry at his 15 year old brother and said: "They're going to get divorced, Dean. Mom and dad will get divorced. Don't say it's not bothering you."

"I never said that it didn't. I only said…"

"I know what you said, Dean. Just leave me alone." Sam walked away and Dean didn't follow. The old Sam looked at Cas and said: "That's it? I would take that reality over the reality I have."

"There's more. Just concentrate on your brother." The angel said. Sam looked at the Dean that was younger than himself and Saw that he walked up to a girl standing behind a tree. Sam and Cas followed him and saw him hug the girl and his eyes suddenly started to glisten by unshed tears. After a few second they let go of each other and the brown haired girl said: How are you doing?"

"Good I guess."

"Don't lie to me. I can see that you're not okay."

"You're right. I'm not fine. My parents are getting divorced and I actually think Sammy's taking it better than me."

"Well, he's a tough kid. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I…" He sighed and said: "I don't think so. I just need someone to talk to."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah I know. It's just… I don't know what to do. I mean, it feels like my whole world is falling apart. Mom is sad all the time and dad is just angry and wont talk. And Sammy…" he sighed. "Well, Sammy's just so quiet these days. It feels like we are drifting apart."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But have you ever thought that maybe Sam needs you to open up more."

"I can't. I have too be strong for him. He needs his big brother."

"But you can't help him if you feel like you do."

"I know. I just… If it weren't for you and Sammy, I think I would have killed myself long ago."

"Don't say that, Dean. Don't you ever dare say something like that."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I thought it was you who always tell people to tell the truth."

"Yeah, that's me." Sam looked at Cas and said: "Anything more I should know."

"Just one more thing." The angel said and touched Sam on the forehead for a third time.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

This time they where in a dark alley with two men. It was hard to see who they where but as fast as the taller one said: "What the hell are we doing here?" Sam knew it was himself. The shorter person said: "I need money." It was definitely Dean. The real Sam looked at Cas and said: "How old?"

"20 and 24." Cas said with a sigh. Sam just nodded and continued to look at the younger version of him and his brother.

"What do you need the money for?" the younger Sam said.

"That's none of your business." The young Dean snapped at his brother.

"It's my money you're asking for so I think it is my business."

"I… forget it."

"You need them for drugs, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" 

"You're not getting any money."

"Sam. Please. I need it."

"No, what you need is to be on rehab."

"No, I need money."

"Go find them somewhere else. Why did you even start doing drugs?"

"Like you don't know. Oh right, you don't. You weren't there. You weren't there when me and mom needed you. So tell me, tell me where you where when my girlfriend left me, when dad died, when mom got cancer? Were where you when I needed you the most?"

"Dean, I… "

"Don't even bother, Sam." Dean turned his back at Sam and walked away.

The real Sam looked at Cas with tears in his eyes and said: "That life doesn't seem perfect but I'm sure it's better than what I have."

Castiel looked at the younger Sam for a moment before looking at the real one and said: "Don't you get it? You have no one in that life. You left your family. You weren't there on your father's funeral, you didn't support your mother when she had cancer, you didn't help your brother through his heartbreak. You don't have a family in this reality, because you turned your back on them."

Sam looked down on the ground and licked his lips before looking at Cas with tears in his eyes and saying: "But in this reality I'm not drinking demon blood and Dean doesn't want angel blood."

"He what?"

"Nothing. Just take me back to the real reality." Cas nodded and put two fingers against Sam's forehead and brought him back to Bobby's house.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N:** Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Nightmares**

That night no one could sleep. Sam was laying awake thinking about the reality that could have been. Bobby was laying awake thinking about what Sam had told him earlier that day about wanting to go back in time. Dean was laying awake thinking about angel blood and the response he had gotten from his brother when he told him he wanted more. And Cas…? Well, angels don't sleep. But if angels slept Castiel wouldn't have been able to fall asleep anyway. He couldn't stop thinking about if he had done the right thing or not when he gave Dean angel blood to stop him from killing hunters. If he hadn't he would have had to kill Dean eventually and he didn't want to do that. But he was already the one to blame for Sam's demon blood addict. Now he would be the one to blame for Dean's angel blood addict. There had to be something the angel could do except giving the hunter his blood.

Being here in heaven. In this particular heaven that Cas favoured the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953 usually made him forget about everything, but not this time. Castiel watched the autistic man fly his dragon and sighed. Sometimes he wished that he could be the one to fly a dragon and not having to worry about anything. But being an angel there would always be something to worry about. There would never be time to rest.

"What am I supposed to do, Anna?" Cas said. From behind him he could hear her answer: "You should do what's right."

"And what exactly…" he said as he turned around. "is right?"

Anna sighed. She really loved Castiel but sometimes he could be really dumb. "I've already told you several times."

"Told me what?"

"That you have to clean Sam from his addict and now Dean. One touch, one touch and all this could be over. One touch and you wouldn't have to worry about them anymore." She walked up to him and placed took his hands in hers. "One touch and you could be happy with me."

"I can't just clean them."

"Why not?"

"They would get mad at me for not doing it earlier and…" he didn't get to say more than that.

"They don't even have to know it was you."

"No, but they know that I'm the only angel willing to help them so they will figure it out."

"You have to do something. I am sick and tired of just waiting for you to finally look at me like I'm your world. You say I am but you concentrate more on the Winchester brothers than me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh my God. Are you really that stupid?" She let go off his hands and took a couple of steps back before saying: "It's either me or them."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N:** Please review.


	28. AN IMPORTANT READ

_**A/N:**__** I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I'm working on it. Please be patient.**_

_**Also I thought I'd let you know that my username will be changed to Tellhound .**_

_**TTH**_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: I just want to say that I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I simple couldn't come up with anything to this story until now. Also next chapter will be the last. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Nightmares**

"It's either me or them." Anna said. Who was Cas going to choose? He honestly didn't know. There was a time he would have chosen Anna without hesitating but ever since he met the Winchesters things had changed. "Anna, I..." he began saying. He looked away from the other angel and saw a hole open up in the ground and in the hole he could see the Winchesters. After a while he looked back at Anna and said: "What you're asking me is impossible to answer. I can't just choose between you and them. I love you, but they need me." Anna shook her head and said: "They don't need you. They just need you too fix what you've done. You could just have fixed everything before anything happened, but you where afraid of screwing up and that was what made you screw up." She turned around and said: "24 hours and if you haven't fixed it by then, I'll make sure you'll never be welcomed back here in heaven."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Dean?" Cas said as he walked in to Dean's room in the hospital. "I'm sorry for everything. I now know I shouldn't have done anything or that I at least should have done something earlier and I wish I could explain everything for you, but... I have to make everything right as soon as possible."

"Cas, what are..." was all Dean got to say before Cas placed his hand on his forehead and Dean got unconscious. "I'm sorry." Cas said once again before leaving.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was sitting alone in a motel room reading a book when he suddenly heard someone knock on the door. With a sigh he put away the book and walked to the door and opened it only to find Cas behind it. "You know, you could just have transported in here or whatever it is you angels do." Sam said as he walked and sat down on a chair. He then looked at Cas and said: "What are you doing here anyway?" Cas walked inside the room and closed the door before saying: "It's over Sam. I have to end this now."

"End what?"

"End what I started. Everything that have happened to you and Dean since the moment I gave you demon blood is my fault. That set off a chain reaction. It was never supposed to happen. I just have to set everything right again."

"An how are you going to fix it?"

"By doing this." Cas walked up to Sam and before he got the chance to react Cas put his hand against his forehead and everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: Last chapter ever to this story. I hope you like it.**

**Nightmares**

"Hey, wake up! There's possibly a rougaro in Wisconsin that we need to take care of." Sam said to his sleeping brother. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "Dude. It's 4 am. Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Dean sat up with a sigh and said: "Why not?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I searched for a new case."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I almost fell asleep right before I found a case so I drank a few cups of coffee. I'm high on coffee. Please can we just leave?"

Dean sighed once again and said: "Fine. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Later in the car Sam was deep in thoughts when Dean suddenly said: "Hey, what... What happened to Cas?" Sam looked at Dean for a few seconds and then back on the road and said: "Who's Cas?"

"You know. Castiel. He's an angel. He helped us."

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about right now."

There was a silence between them for a few minutes before Dean asked: "What date is it today?"

"Um... January 24th.!

"2008?"

"No. 2007. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, I'm fine. Guess I just had a weird dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. No, I really don't want to."

"You sure, cause..." Sam didn't get to say anything because Dean interrupted him by saying: "Look, I don't want to talk about it, so can you just shut up and drive to Wisconsin?" Sam looked at his brother and then at the road again. This was gonna be a long drive.

The End

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**A/N: I know this story didn't make sense at all, so I'm gonna give you an explanation right now.**

**Explanation: 1) A dream can feel like its going on for days, weeks, months and sometimes even years when in reality it can have been only a few minutes.**

**2) Dreams don't always make sense. Sometimes it's just a row of happenings and you can't really understand anything of it.**

**3) In dreams you can sometimes dream you are someone else than yourself.**

**4) You can have dreams within dreams.**

**A/N: So basically what I'm trying to say is that EVERYTHING from chapter 1 and to this was just a really weird dream that Dean had. I hope you enjoyed this story and if there's anything you don't understand just ask me and I'll try my best to answer. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Tellhound.**


End file.
